The Haunted
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: It's Halloween week when a mysterious man appears and begins to terrorize Dipper and Mabel. When the man goes further in his haunting it's up to Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Robbie to save the twins. Chaos ensures when Dipper and Mabel begin to face their worst nightmares they could ever think off.
1. Chapter 1

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new Gravity Falls Fanfiction from me lol :) I really hope you like this; I've had this planned for a while now lol :) Anyway it may seemed a little rushed at the end but trust me it's not; I planned it to be like that lol. As normal I own nothing! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dee...de...dee...!" Dipper exclaimed as he came through the door with two masks on his hands. "I love Halloween!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"Doesn't everyone!?" Mabel asked with a smile as well as she and Stan contained to hang up Halloween decorations.

"Wow you kids are just as pumped as you were when it was Summerween." Stan said as he climbed down the latter he was on.

"Duh; Halloween's awesome!" Mabel exclaimed as she laughed.

The shack was filled with anything that represented Halloween. The twins, Stan, and Soos had went all out this year and they even entered the town's contest for the most decorative place. Orange; black; and red hung around any railing, pumpkins scattered the shack, and the word Halloween was placed on any banner, poster, or surface they could find. The shack was themed for Halloween and the twins wanted to prove the statement.

Soos was placing more fake atum leaves around the ground and more streamers on the railings. Stan and Mabel were hanging banners and poster anywhere the possibly could. Dipper was picking a costume for him and Mabel to go as when the time came for Trick-O-Treating. Dipper made a promise this Halloween to go Trick-O-Treating with his sister since he ruined the last one they had. It was the least he could do for her.

"Mabel tell me which is scarier; the clown or the wolf?" Dipper asked as he held the clown and he wolf up by his head.

"I'd say the one in the middle; whamp; whamp!" Mabel exclaimed as she and Dipper laughed at her joke.

"Nice joke kid." Stan said with a smile as he climbed back up the latter. "Do you think we have enough decorations?" Stan asked with wounder.

"Nope; this place needs to be full on out with Halloween decorations!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile as he looked around the shack.

"Really? You're making us decorate every inch of this place?" Stan asked as Dipper nodded.

"Yup; yup!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as well as the side door opened and Wendy and Robbie walked in.

"Wow nice decorations you guys went full on with them!" Wendy exclaimed as she tossed her coat behind the counter and sat down.

Everyone kind of continued to do their own things from there. Wendy and Robbie hung out at the counter since Stan was about to open the shack any minuet. Soos and Mabel began to play with some of the decorations and laugh with one another. Dipper kind of hung by himself off to the side as he still debated on which costume to go with. Not only that but he also kept looking at book three when he got bored.

A few minutes later Stan had opened the shack and really there wasn't anyone around. Dipper ever wondered why Stan even bothered to open the shack if there wasn't anyone around. However no one seemed bothered by the fact so Dipper dropped the thought. Soon enough some tourists came and the shack was filled with people; Stan began to show them around and Dipper decided to stay out of the way.

"Mabel you wanna go play Attic Golf?" Dipper asked as he stood and walked over towards his sister.

"Halloween style!?" Mabel asked with a smile and excitement.

"Halloween style!" Dipper exclaimed as she nodded and the two began to leave the room and head for their bedroom.

"Hello." A voice said as Dipper and Mabel turned around when they were walking up the steps and noticed a man standing there.

"Can we help you?" Dipper asked with wounder. "If your here for the tour; you need to enter the other way." Dipper explained with a smile.

"Welcome to your doom...!" The man said as he flashed forward; the twins screamed...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! What do you think will happen? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter two! OMG seven reviews for one chapter! Thank you guys sooo much you guys are AMAZING! You will like this chapter a lot as well. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dipper! Mabel!" Wendy yelled as she, Robbie, Soos, and Stan came running into the house side of the shack and found the twins lying on the stairs.

"Kids what happened!?" Stan asked with worry and helped Dipper and Mabel stand up; the twins hugged him as tight as they could.

"It was the scariest thing ever; there was this man; he looked like you!" Dipper exclaimed as he pointed to Stan.

"Me?" Stan asked as the twins nodded. "How is that possible?" Stan asked with wounder and worry.

"I don't know but he said "welcome to your doom..." and flashed towards us and we screamed." Mabel added as she began to shake.

"Yeah he went right through us and then he was gone." Dipper said as he clutched tighter to Stan.

"It's okay kids maybe it was someone prankster." Stan explained as he tried to calm the kids down.

"It didn't feel like a prank." Dipper said in a low shaking voice.

"Well how about I take them back to the living room for some cartoons you know to get their mind off things." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yes Wendy take the kids; and Soos take over Wendy's shift at the register." Stan said as the two teens nodded.

Wendy placed her arms around Dipper and Mabel and the three of them walked towards the living room. When they entered Dipper and Mabel together sat on the chair that Stan always sat in. Wendy turned on the TV and Jessie was on. Mabel loved the show Jessie on Disney Channel because she had a crush on Luke who was one of the kids on the show. That and she thought Jessie was really pretty.

Dipper of course didn't mind the show; he found it funny here and there and he loved to see his sister smile and laugh when she watched it. The two began to watch the show and Wendy walked to the kitchen for a few minutes to get them something to drink. When she came she handed them their drinks and the three sat around talking and watching Jessie. Dipper and Mabel were starting to calm down more easily.

"What do you think that things was Mabel?" Dipper asked his sister as he looked over at her after about an hour.

"I don't know; and I don't want to think about; can we just watch tv?" Mabel asked with a shaking voice.

"Maybe we should consult the journal." Dipper said as he pulled book three from his vest.

"How could that man possibly be in that dumb book!?" Mabel asked with frustration and annoyance.

"I don't know; but maybe there might be clues on what the man wants from us or something!" Dipper exclaimed with a look towards Mabel.

"Ugh; fine; whatever!" Mabel exclaimed as she turned from him and looked back at the tv.

Dipper began to flip through every page carefully making sure not to miss anything that could help him. Looking at the familiar pages of book three he noticed that something looked different with the book. The pages were all messed up and they were no longer in the order that Dipper had remembered them to be in. With confusion Dipper flipped to the back of the book and noticed that every page was filled with information.

He continued to look at the book to try and figure out what was going on. However before he could even figure out anything the book began to shake and vibrate. It also began to glow and it burned his hands and Dipper screamed and dropped the book on the ground. Mabel had turned to him at this time with confusion and they both watched as a pair of arms and legs popped out of the book; when the book stood; the twins screamed.

"You should have listened to me kid!" The book said as it began to move towards Dipper. "Now you'll regrette it!" The book said with an evil laugh.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Mabel yelled as she grabbed a pillow and began to attack the now walking book three with it.

"Face it kid; you're nothing without me!" Book three shouted as it cornered Dipper. "No brains; no mussels; what are you gonna do hu!?" It asked.

"I - I..." Dipper tried to say as he pushed himself against the wall; he was shaking in fear and he was ready to burst into tears.

"DIPPER DON'T LISTEN TO IT!" Mabel yelled with worry as she dived for the book only for it to move and her slid past it into the chair.

"What are you gonna do hu?" The book asked in a familiar voice. "Your nothing without me!" The book yelled once more.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" Mabel yelled as she grabbed a water gun and began to squairt at it.

The book turned towards Mabel and it began to freak out. Mabel sprayed it more with her water gun and the book began to shout the same lines over and over towards Dipper. Finally after what seemed like ten minutes the book began to vibrate and the legs and arms vanished and the book was lying on the ground like nothing even happened. Dipper slid down against the wall and he finally began to cry and shake.

Mabel walked over and grabbed book three from the ground and threw it onto the chair. She walked over to Dipper and pulled him into a hug. Mabel has never seen Dipper this scared in his life; okay she lied; she's seen him scared once; but that was when they were five and he was too scared to learn how to ride a bike. Anyway she continued to sit there and comfort him. They could really use Wendy at the moment.

"Okay so I didn't know if you two wanted either Pitt Cola or Rootbeer." Wendy said as she walked back into the room with a smile.

"Wendy?" Mabel asked as the orange haired girl placed the drinks on the table.

"So I brought both oh and I made some sandwiches!" Wendy added with a smile as she held them up.

"WENDY!" Mabel shouted making Wendy jump and turn around.

"What!?" Wendy asked with wonder as she noticed how Dipper was shaking into Mabel's arms. "What did I miss?" Wendy asked with worry.

"Everything; everything..." Mabel said as grabbed three from the chair and tossed it behind her and made Dipper sit down.

Mabel began to explain everything that just happened to Wendy. The twins were pretty sure that Wendy was shocked at what Mabel told her but Wendy understood; she decided not to leave the twins by themselves. That seemed to be when they were attacked; so the three sat back down and Dipper was finally calming down. However Mabel couldn't help but feel that neither of them were alone; and that they weren't safe.

Boy did she know that she was sure right about that thought...

* * *

**A/N - Well there chapter three. Talk about creepy right? Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter three. Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) I'm really glad you're liking this. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to the wounderffffl mind of Alex Hirsch. So ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dipper turned and his eyes began to flutter open. At some point last night after what happened he had finally fallen asleep on the left side of the chair. Mabel was on the right still out like a light. Looking over at his twin Dipper smiled; if it weren't for her yesterday; who knows what would have happened. Dipper stood up and when he stepped forward on the ground he tripped over something and landed flat against the floor.

"I'M AWAKE!" Wendy yelled as Dipper looked at her with confusion and a glare.

"Wendy; why are you on the ground in front of the chair?" Dipper asked with wonder.

"Cause I fell asleep and plus I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened." Wendy explained as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Whatever don't talk about last night and I'm going to get a shower." Dipper said as he stood up and began to walk away.

He walked upstairs and stopped when he heard something fall behind him. Turning he sighed when he saw that it was only Soos who had knocked over the lamp on the end table in the hallway. Dipper walked up the steps and he made his way towards the bathroom that was across from Stan's room. Without another word Dipper turned and looked out the door once more and closed it behind him...

* * *

Mabel smiled as she opened her eyes and noticed that it was morning. Looking over she noticed that Dipper was gone and she figured he was getting ready for the day. No matter Mabel sat up and streched. Before she knew it she was standing and she carefully stepped around Wendy and walked into the kitchen where she saw Stan sitting at the table. She smiled and grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to him.

"So I was thinking that we could have some family bonding today you know since it's gonna be Halloween soon?" Stan asked with a smile.

"Sure sounds fun!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile. "Just as long as it is nothing like the last two bonding trips we had." Mabel added with a laugh.

"Oh trust me it's not." Stan said with a smile.

"Then I'm in; we just need to let Dipper know; I think getting him out of the shack for a bit will help him." Mabel explained with wonder.

"Yeah what happened last night?" Stan asked with a worried look towards his niece.

"It was nothing!" Mabel exclaimed quickly. "Dipper just had some nightmares; that's all." Mabel said with a nervous laugh.

Instantly she began to eat her cereal while trying to avoid eye contact with Stan. She quickly ate her cereal and cleaned up her mess when she was finished. Mabel began to walk upstairs to get ready for the day as well since she wanted to change out of what she wore yesterday. Not to mention that but she wanted to check on her brother and make sure he was okay. Last night was indeed pretty scary.

However as Mabel walked closer towards her and Dipper's room she smiled and closed the bedroom door behind her. Walking over to her dresser by her bed she pulled out a purple sweater that had a rainbow on it and a shooting star at the end of the rainbow. This was one of her favorite sweaters. Dipper had gotten it for her for her tenth birthday. She turned around and frowned when she noticed something.

Mabel walked towards the other side of the room after she placed her sweater on. From the left side of the wall there was red liquid running down the side of the wall. She placed her fingures on the wall and pulled them back; there was blood on her fingures. Instantly Mabel screamed and ran for the bedroom door. However when she pulled on the doorknob it wouldn't open. She was trapped inside the room.

"You really think you matter?" Dipper's voice ran across the room as she began to look around the room in panic.

"Hello?" Mabel asked as she backed against the door in fright. "Dipper?" Mabel asked as she continued to try and open the door.

"You think you matter?" Dipper's voice asked. "You're nothing; you're ugly; you're stupid; and no one cares about you!" Dipper's voice added.

"Please stop!" Mabel yelled as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You're nothing but a worthless idiot who gets in the way when something happens." Dipper's voice said again; the voice sounded like it was closer.

"Dipper why are you saying these things!?" Mabel panic as she continued to cry. "I thought you loved me." Mabel said as she slid down.

"I hate you. You're a brat; you're like Pacifica!" Dipper's voice shouted. "You're nothing!" Dipper's voice added with an evil laugh.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mabel yelled as she covered her ears and continued to cry.

She sat there crying as Dipper's voice continued to go through her mind. Mabel was lost and had no idea why her own twin brother was even saying any of this to her. More tears rolled down her face as she heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. She began to scream and cry even more and when the bedroom door opened she saw Dipper; Stan; and Soos all run into the room.

"Mabel calm down!" Dipper exclaimed as he pulled Mabel into a hug; she pulled away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mabel yelled making everyone jump. "I HATE YOU!" Mabel yelled as more tears rolled down her face.

"Mabel what are you talking about?" Dipper asked with hurt in his voice. "Come here Mabel." Dipper said again as he tried to pull her into a hug.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mabel yelled once more as she smacked his hands away from him.

* * *

Dipper stood in shock at his sister's actions. He knew something happened to make her act like this but he had no idea what was even going on. One minuet he's getting out of the shower and getting dressed; and then the second minuet he hears Mabel screaming from upstairs. Everyone stood in awkward silence and Mabel was still shaking and crying. Dipper felt bad; he wanted to help; but she wasn't letting him.

"Why don't I go take Mabel downstairs to Wendy?" Soos asked as Stan nodded.

"Good idea and I'll have a chat with Dipper." Stan said with a smile.

Soos hugged Mabel before the two left and Dipper looked down at his feet in worry. Stan was wanting to have a talk with him and every time Stan wanted to talk to him; it never turned out good. Then again Stan couldn't yell at him for anything because Dipper was lost himself. Looking up he saw Stan giving him a confused look and Dipper swallowed. Something was really wrong with this shack.

"So what did you do this time?" Stan asked as he crossed his arms.

"What!?" Dipper asked with shock. "I didn't do anything!" Dipper added with annoyance.

"Are you sure; because I've seen you two fight before." Stan said with a look.

"Yes I'm sure I came in the same time you did!" Dipper said with defense. "And besides I don't even know what happened!" Dipper added.

"Okay; okay; I believe you; I just wanted to make sure." Stan said as Dipper nodded in understandment.

"So what now?" Dipper asked with wonder.

"Friday were going on a family outing and everyone is coming." Stan explained as Dipper nodded.

"Right cause Sunday is Halloween." Dipper said with a smile.

"Let's go check on your sister." Stan said as he turned and began to leave the room.

"Yeah hopefully she's not mad at me for whatever made her mad at me...?" Dipper trialed as Stan laughed; the two left the attic room.

Dipper sighed as he walked downstairs. All he knew was that there was something indeed going on with the shack and that he and Mabel were the main targets. Well at least for now they were and Dipper wanted to know why. No matter what it took; Dipper was going to get answers.

* * *

**A/N - Wow poor Mabel. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four! Thanks so much for all the reviews from chapter three you guys are AMAZING! So you deserve two updates in one day! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter four!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Dipper frowned as he started to flip through book three for any information that could possibly help him with his case. And you want to know what he found? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! But he knew he couldn't give up because he knew Mabel was counting on him to find answers. However it was around three in the afternoon and everyone was sort of just chilling in the living room. Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Robbie, and Waddles were all playing cards. It seemed to help get their minds off of things. Dipper smiled when he heard Mabel laugh.

"Oink; oink." Waddles oinked as Stan frowned.

"What!?" Stan asked with anger. "That's a fold!" Stan yelled as he threw his cards on the table and folded his arms.

"He was bluffing!" Mabel called with a smile. "Full house!" Mabel yelled as she laid down her cards.

"OH COME ON!" Stan cried as everyone laughed.

The card game continued and Dipper laughed to himself once more. After looking over the book for an hour Dipper sighed and tossed the book behind him. To be honest after what happened a few nights ago; he was scared to touch the book again; but Mabel shoved it in his hands anyway. No matter Dipper decided that he needed to do further investigation to figure some answers out; he began to head towards his and Mabel's room. He was going to his room because he needed the paranormal kit that Wendy and Soos had gotten him for his and Mabel's birthday last year.

When Dipper reached the top of the steps the entire shack began to shake. Instantly Dipper looked around and when it stopped shaking; he was even more confused than he was before. Deciding to ignore the events that happened he opened the attic door to their bedroom. However when he opened the door he was not in the attic room; he right back in the living room where he was moments ago. This was really strange to him.

"Dipper I thought you went upstairs?" Mabel asked with confusion.

"I did; but then there was their weird vibration and bam; I'm here!" Dipper exclaimed with a look of worry as everyone looked at him.

"What vibration?" Stan asked as he laid his cards down.

"You guys didn't feel the shack just shake?" Dipper asked with worry as they all shook their heads.

"I think you're losing it kid." Robbie said with a small laugh which made Wendy send him a death glare; he shut up after the look.

"Here why don't we go back upstairs okay?" Wendy asked as she stood and walked over to the hall; which Dipper of course followed her.

The two walked up the steps and when they reached the top Wendy had pulled the bedroom door opened. Dipper looked at the room in shock; the room was indeed his and Mabel's bedroom. After a few minutes of looking around in shock; the two walked into the room. Dipper walked over to his bed and pulled his paranormal kit out from underneath it. Wendy watched in wonder and confusion.

"Are you sure the rooms switched; because everything seems normal?" Wendy asked with wonder.

"Yes, I would not lie about something like this!" Dipper exclaimed as little louder then he wanted to.

"Okay then." Wendy said with a smile that looked forced; he didn't blame her.

"You see something or someone is after us and I want to know why." Dipper explained as he pulled the kit open and pulled out a ghost detector.

"Are you sure that thing works?" Wendy asked with wonder.

"I'm sure; this will let me know where the ghost is and then we can ask it questions." Dipper explained with a smile.

"Are you insane!?" Wendy asked with shock.

However Dipper ignored Wendy's last questions and turned on the ghost detector. So far everything was fine and there was no ghost when Dipper looked around the bedroom. They started for the door when it slammed shut and zapped them backwards. Dipper and Wendy flew across the room and they heard the door lock tight. Before they knew it there was a loud crash; a scream; and the lights went black...

* * *

**A/N - OH NO! Anyway I promise the story is going to get a lot better specially towards the end of the story. But thanks for reading and pleas do not forget to REVIEW! Chapter five coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter five! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! :) As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. I think you'll like this chapter so I'm not gonna say anything about it. ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Darkness surrounded them as the screaming finally died down. Dipper felt around the dark room trying to figure out where Wendy was but had trouble. After being blown off their feet Dipper and Wendy were thrown against the wall and since then Dipper wasn't even sure if Wendy was still in the room. The silence came over the shack and it began to scare Dipper out even more. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Wendy!?" Dipper called through the darkness with worry.

"Dipper?" Wendy's voice asked quietly. "Dipper; where are you?" Wendy asked once more.

"I'm over here!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile knowing she was okay. "Hold on I think there's a flashlight under my bed." Dipper stated.

Looking around Dipper finally felt the outside of his bed and bent down. He got onto his hands and knees and reached for the small flashlight that he knew he kept under his bed for emergencies. As soon as he grabbed a hold of the flashlight and turned it on when he stood up. He looked around the room an finally found Wendy and walked over to her. The two headed for the door and tried to open it; once tried the door opened.

They walked out into the room and realized that that they were in the kitchen. The rooms have switched on them again and neither of them knew how it could have happened. Darkness was still around them and no one was around. Mabel, Stan, Robbie and Soos were missing and somehow Dipper knew that this was going to not end well. Wendy began to walk a head and Dipper followed her as she made sure that they were okay.

"Well; well; well look who we have here pine tree and orange girl how interesting." A voice said as Dipper and Wendy jumped and turned around.

"Bill!?" Dipper questioned as the yellow triangle floated above them.

"Hey pine tree looking blue there hu?" Bill asked with a small laugh.

"Dipper who is this?" Wendy asked with worry and shock.

"Let me introduce myself orange girl; my name is Bill; Bill Cipher and I know everything there is too know." Bill said as he crossed his arms.

"Then can you tell us what's going on here?" Dipper asked with wonder and fear.

"Of course I can pine tree but I'm not going to." Bill said with a laugh that made Dipper frown. "That's not the reason I came." Bill said instantly.

"Then what is?" Wendy asked as she sent Dipper a look who returned one to her.

"Just know that in the near future everything you loved and fear will be torn apart and pine tree and shooting star will need help." Bill said as he vanished.

Dipper and Wendy looked at one another with worry and shock. Suddenly Dipper felt even more scared then he ever has because of what Bill has just told him. All either of the two knew was that this was going to be one mess they could not get out of. They continued to walk forwards in hopes of finding the others and figuring out what was going on.

* * *

Mabel looked around in panic. One minuet she, Stan, Soos, and Robbie were playing cards and the next thing she knew was that the shack seemed to have spinned around and threw them all in different directions. Mabel was pretty sure she hear a loud girly scream and was she was scared out of her witts. Dipper and Wendy were still missing and even she knew that they were lost.

"Dipper! Stan! Wendy! Soos! Robbie! Anyone!?" Mabel exclaimed with fear as she began to feel her way around the darkness.

She continued to walk forward with fright and worry. Nothing good was going to come out of this and Mabel could already picture how this was going to end. Suddenly before she knew it she slipped and began to fall. It occurred to her that she was falling down a flight of steps because when she landed she smacked her head against the wall. Mabel shook her head and sat up straight.

There was a light flicker and the shack went dark again. Standing Mabel pulled out her Ipod from her pocket and turned the small light on. It wasn't much but it was enough to see where she was walking. So without another thought in her mind Mabel began to think of happy thoughts and she moved forward and really wished that Waddles was with her. However as soon as she took a step she tripped and fell onto the floor once more.

Groaning Mabel sat up and rubbed her head. This was not her day and she was sure that there was nothing even in front of her. But that was a lie; because when she turned around she shinned her Ipod light down and screamed. Robbie laid on the floor; dead...

* * *

Wendy continued to walk forward as she held Dipper's hand. The only way the two could know that they were still with one another was to hold hands and that's what they did. It was better to be safe than sorry. Screaming came throughout the shack and Wendy jumped knocking into Dipper who fell onto the ground. Helping Dipper back up Wendy apologized and the two kept moving forward.

"That sounded like Mabel." Dipper said with worry in his voice. "We need to find her!" Dipper exclaimed as he began to speed walk.

"Right; but we need to turn on the lights first." Wendy said as Dipper nodded in agreement.

"True but the light switch is in the...basement." Dipper said in a shaking voice.

Wendy sighed; nothing wanted to work with them at all. Even she knew that in scary movies nothing good ever happens when one goes into the basement. But since she had Dipper with her things might not be so bad; no if she was alone; that would be a different story. Dipper went ahead and began to lead them to the basement. It was taking longer than Wendy wanted and she was scared; she admitted it.

Slowly Wendy began to wonder if something bad happened to Mabel since they heard her scream. More thoughts came into her mind and she wondered if they were even going to find anyone again since the rooms kept switching on them. The darkness around them made Wendy fell like someone was watching them; which she knew someone was. Thunder and lightning began to happen about an hour ago as well.

"I think this door leads us to the basement." Dipper said as he grabbed the door handle.

"This better because I'm about sick of the darkness." Wendy said as Dipper laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Okay so we'll open the door on three; count with me?" Dipper asked/said as Wendy nodded.

"Ready?" Wendy asked as Dipper nodded.

"One..." Dipper said with worry.

"Two..." Wendy said before they knew the door began to move on its own.

"Three!" Dipper and Wendy shouted; Dipper turned the door knob and the door flew out and then back in tossing them inside; it slammed shut...

* * *

**A/N - Oh no Robbie! What's gonna happen to Dipper and Wendy? Where are Soos, Stan, and Waddles? Want to know more? Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter six! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! I hope you like this chapter as well! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch. So please ENJOY chapter six! Two updates in one day lol :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Dipper groaned as he sat up after being tossed onto the ground. Looking around Dipper noticed that he and Wendy were now in the kitchen of the shack. Once again the rooms had moved and they had been tossed to the side like nothing. Wendy was standing and when she did she began to freak out while trying to find Dipper. After a few minutes Wendy calmed down and she and Dipper began to walk forward towards the other side of the room.

However as soon as Dipper took a step forward there was a noise. It was low and it sounded like a crunching noise that was right under his feet. Looking down Dipper screamed; under him was a bunch of tiny bones scattered across the kitchen. Wendy screamed too and there was a loud moan that came out across the shack. The shack shook once more and stopped. Instantly there was a bright light and a loud evil laugh.

"GET OUT!" A voice shouted as thunder clapped and lightning struck. "GET OUT!" The voice yelled once more.

Dipper and Wendy screamed and made a run towards the door on the other side of the kitchen. When they got to the door Wendy grabbed the door knob and the door wouldn't budge open and Dipper began to kick he door; still nothing worked. Suddenly the lights in the kitchen flickered and a small white orb appeared in the middle of the room. Dipper and Wendy turned and backed up against the door and wall in fright.

Right before their eyes the white orb grew bigger and two ghost figures' came in front of them. The two screamed and the lightning flashed once more as the two ghostly figure's floated in front of them. Dipper however screamed more than Wendy because the ghostly figure was indeed the man that he and Mabel had encountered on the steps earlier that week. The man laughed and thunder clapped once more.

"Last year it was me; now it's your turn!" The man laughed as he pointed to Dipper and Wendy and vanished.

"We need to get out of here!" Dipper yelled as he grabbed a hold of the door knob and began to shake it; it still wouldn't open.

"Firstly we need to calm down and try and work this out." Wendy said as clam as she could as she placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"Calm down? Calm down? There's ghost and you want us to be calm!?" Dipper snapped which made Wendy jump back a bit.

"They're coming for you!" The man laughed once more as Wendy and Dipper screamed; another sound of thunder came and the man vanished.

Suddenly Dipper grabbed a kitchen chair and slammed it against the door knob. The door knob split in half along with the chair and fell to the ground the door opened and the two ran through. Wendy followed close behind and Dipper still made sure the flashlight was on; he had never been so scared in his life. No matter he continued to run weather Wendy was behind him or not; which he really hoped she was.

But as he ran faster he slammed into something hard and was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. Screaming Dipper at up and shone the flashlight forward to see what he ran into and when he did he screamed with happiness. Mabel was in front of him on the ground screaming as well. Wendy stopped running and helped him stand up; he and Mabel pulled into a hug and began to freak out with happiness.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as she hugged Dipper tighter.

"Same here; are you okay!?" Dipper asked with worry as Mabel nodded; she looked like she was about to cry. "Are you sure?" Dipper asked again.

"No!" Mabel exclaimed as some tears rolled down her face. "Dipper I saw the most horrifying thing ever!" Mabel cried as she hugged her brother.

"What did you see?" Wendy asked with worry in her voice.

"Robbie...he was d-d-dead; and there was s-so much b-b-lood." Mabel said as more tears came; Dipper and Wendy gasped.

"Robbie's dead?" Wendy asked with hurt and sadness in her voice; she was ready to cry as well.

The three stood around in awkward silence for a while. Neither one of them knew what to say to help the situation and Dipper was positive that all three of them were scared out of their witts. Looking around Dipper began to think of a way out; every time they went for another room the shack moved on them. It was luck that they found Mabel and now that they did; they needed to stay together. This was only getting worse for them.

Looking at Mabel once more Dipper noticed that tears were really coming down her face now. She wasn't holding back and he didn't blame her. Wendy was hugging Mabel while trying not to cry herself. They needed to move because if they didn't who knows what would happen to them. Dipper sighed; so far this was one of the worst Halloween's yet and afterword's he swore to never love Halloween again; figuratively of course.

"Okay guys I know this is bad but we need to move and find our way out of the shack." Dipper said with a small smile hoping to cheer them up.

All of them began to walk and Dipper grabbed a hold of the door knob and turned. This time Mabel held onto Dipper's hand as tight as she could and she also held onto Wendy's hand. They were not going to lose each other; they already lost Robbie and they didn't need to lose anyone else. They walked forward and soon realized that they were in the old secret room where the body switching carpet use to be.

The room was still the same Dipper had left it after he moved back in with Mabel. The bed was still there; the selves were cleaned off. But the one thing that was different was the broken glass that scattered the room and the red stained hand prints on the walls. Dipper was so caught up at looking around that when Mabel and Wendy screamed he jumped; turned around and screamed himself. A giant black orb creature was right in front of them..

* * *

**A/N - CLIFFY! Anyway yeah they found Mabel! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Also you will learn of Stan and Soos in due time. - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven! Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! 48 REVIEWS! Thanks so much! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch so please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soos moved quickly as he tried to find his way through the now darkened shack. Ever since the lights had gone out Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Robbie had been missing. Stan was missing too and Soos was worried that something terrible had happened to him. No matter he pushed that thought past his mind and continued to run to who knows where. As long as he made it out of the shack; he had no problem.

So far Soos has been through the twins room; which they weren't there. He's been in the hallway; the kitchen; and now he was in the museum part. Yet for some reason as Soos ran through the shack he felt like he was being watched and he needed to get out. However there was a loud creak and a moan and instantly he tripped and rolled across the ground; something tripped him. However he still got up and continued to run.

Half way across the museum part of the shack Soos ran into something once more and fell backwards into a shelf. Looking up he grabbed the flashlight he had and aimed it in front of him. Standing in front of him was Stan; the fez he normally wore was missing and the two began to scream when they saw one another. Stan helped Soos up and the two went quiet. Neither of them said anything until Soos broke the silence.

"Dude where have you been?" Soos asked with a worried look.

"Looking for you kids; you're the first person I saw since the lights went out." Stan explained with a frown.

"Really?" Soos asked as Stan nodded. "Well I've been trying to find Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Robbie." Soos explained with a smile.

"Oh god I hope there okay." Stan said as Soos nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Soos said with hope in his voice.

"We need to find them and get out before something bad happens." Soos said he aimed the flashlight in front of them.

Stan followed closely behind Soos; not wanting to lose him again. It was better to be with someone then to be along at the moment anyway. They made their way across the room and pushed open the "Employees Only" door which lead to the living room. However they noticed that the rooms switched and that they were in the twin's attic bedroom. Soos groaned; this was not going well for them at all.

Whatever was causing all of this to happen was not happy at all. It seemed to want to kill them and make sure they never found their way out. No matter Stan came next to Soos and they both each other a look when they heard screaming. Instantly they knew it was Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy because they could tell by their voices. So whatever room they were in they were in trouble and they needed to get to them fast and help them.

The two walked faster towards the other side of the twin's room. Whatever was in this room sure pretty much ruined the room. Dipper's sheets from his bed were all ripped apart and Mabel's posters were ripped into shreds and tossed everywhere. The triangle window was shattered and pages from books Dipper read were scattered across the room. Stan felt bad for what happened to their room and looked away. He kept walking.

* * *

Dipper screamed once more and jumped out of the way as the giant black creature made its way towards them. The creature was huge; it was a little smaller than the room but it was still big. It had black hair and red lips. Which made no sense to Dipper at all but it also had hairy legs. The creature made one of the legs jump out towards Wendy and she jumped and slammed into Dipper making them both crash to the ground.

Wendy stood and helped Dipper up and the two turned when Mabel screamed. The creature had a hold of Mabel and it was holding her over its mouth ready to eat her. She screamed again and Dipper flipped over Wendy and grabbed one of the emptied card board boxes and threw it at the creature. The creature hissed and dropped Mabel onto the ground; it turned towards Dipper and he gave off a nervous laugh before he ran.

Not sure of where he was running too Dipper ran to the left side of the room and jumped up onto the old bed he had. Without even thinking Dipper was cornered and the creature was coming closer and closer towards him. He screamed when the creature lunged a hairy leg forward and he jumped out of the way. Landing on the ground Dipper began to crawl away as fast as he could; he wasn't quick enough; the creature grabbed him.

"Hey!" Wendy yelled making the creature turn and face him. "Leave Dipper along!" Wendy yelled as she grabbed a knife and threw it.

"Wendy look out!" Dipper called as the creature dropped him and he landed hard on the ground.

The creature turned and the knife Wendy threw had gone right through him. When it did; small pieces of candy came off the creature and wacked Dipper in the head. Looking at the pieces he suddenly knew what they were up against. It was the Summerween Trickster and he was pretty sure that this was his nightmare this time. Ever since that Summerween accident with the Summerween Trickster he had been scared to see it again.

"Guys it's the Summerween Trickster; he's back; we need to dissolve him!" Dipper yelled with happiness knowing they can beat the creature.

"How!?" Mabel yelled as she dogged the Summerween Trickster. "I thought we defeated him!" Mabel cried as she was tossed against the wall.

"We did but remember out nightmares have been coming to life!" Dipper explained over the loud roar of the Summerween Trickster.

"Did you say we need a list!?" Wendy questioned over the loud screech of the creature; the loud screech finally stopped.

"How did you get list out of that sentence!?" Dipper questioned as he jumped out of the way when the Summerween tried to grab him.

No matter Wendy didn't get a chance to answer him because she was grabbed this time and she screamed. Dipper and Mabel both grabbed some books that were lying on the old floor and tossed them at the Summerween Trickster. The books flew right through the Summerween Trickster and pieces among pieces flew from the creature. The Summerween Trickster screamed and dropped Wendy. It turned towards them.

Mabel ran around the creature and Dipper continued to through books at it. The Summerween Trickster made a grab for him but he jumped and slammed a book down on one of his legs and watched as it fell apart. The creature screamed and howled and Mabel came around with one of the spare leaf blowers that Stan kept in the room for reason. She switched it on and they watched as the candy monster began to be sucked in.

"Yes we did it!" Mabel cheered as she turned the leaf blower off when every last piece of candy had been sucked up.

"Finally; I was beginning to think we'd never make it out of this mess." Wendy said with a smile as she pulled the twins into a hug.

"Yeah I know; man I always hatted the Summerween Trickster." Dipper as Mabel nodded in agreement.

"Now we can move forward and try to find Soos and Stan and get out of here." Wendy said with a smile.

The twins nodded and they all began to head for the door on the other side of the room. This time Wendy grabbed a hold of the door knob and tugged. However the door wouldn't budge for some reason so Wendy let go and grabbed the door once more. When she pulled if backwards the door flung open and smacked her in the head knocking her down. Looking up Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy screamed...

* * *

**A/N - Oh CLIFY! Why do you think they screamed? Anyway there was some action in this chapter muhahahahah! Thanks so reading and please do not forget to REVIEW! Chapter eight coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter eight! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING! So I hope you like this chapter as well! As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch as always! So please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy continued to scream as Wendy stayed on the ground and Dipper and Mabel fell backwards as well. Soon the screaming turn into heavy breathing and a small round of laugh's began to come to the group. All three kids groaned and looked up in annoyance. Stan and Soos were standing in front of them and they were laughing because of how scared Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were.

"That was not funny at all!" Wendy exclaimed as Soos and Stan laughed once more.

"I beg a differ." Stan said as he laughed and Wendy rolled her eyes. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Stan stated with a smile.

"Well we found one another; more or less; now all we need to do is get out of here!" Dipper exclaimed with a look.

"Yes but I have a question; where's Robbie?" Stan asked with a worried look as Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all looked at one another.

No one got the chance to answer before the whole shack began to shake once more. Everyone tried to stay balanced as the shack shaked but they had trouble since there was a blinding light. The white light grew bigger and there was a loud scream from behind. Dipper didn't even bother to look back to see who could have possibly screamed. He was too busy trying to keep his balance and not fall over.

As soon as the light grew bigger everyone screamed and jumped when Bill appeared before them. Dipper frowned; they did not need to have Bill around at the moment; they already have enough problems. Bill was floating; he looked at all of them and then suddenly he looked up and he began to melt. Everyone screamed and watched as a yellow liquid came running down onto the floor.

"We really need to get out of here!" Dipper cried as they all made a run towards the door.

"To the door!" Mabel cried as she pointed towards the other side of the room and they all ran towards it.

"Do you have any idea how badly I am not going to be able to sleep after this dudes!?" Soos asked as they made it too the door.

"I'm guessing badly." Dipper stated as Soos grabbed a hold of the door knob and pulled it; the door didn't open.

"Oh man! Were trapped!" Mabel cried as a loud moan came across the shack making everyone scream.

"Guys if we don't make out of this alive; I just want to say that I love you all!" Dipper exclaimed as he backed against the wall.

"And I just want to say that Dipper you're a dork and you'll always be one!" Mabel stated as she screamed once more.

"Why thanks Mabel and I - wait what!?" Dipper asked as Stan, Soos, and Wendy began to laugh.

"What's so funny!?" Dipper asked in fright.

The gang all backed against the wall as Soos continued to try and open the door. Before they knew it three blue ghost came into the room and began to fly around making them all scream even more. The ghost flew over them and ectoplasm fell right on top of their group; they were all now covered in the ectoplasm. Dipper screamed and closed his eyes tighter; weirdly enough a bright light began to form around all of them…

* * *

**A/N - Oh no CLIFFY! :) What's gonna happen!? Anyway thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

The Haunted - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter nine! Wow three updates in one day lol! :) Thanks so much for all the reviews from last chapter you guys are AMAZING!:) Anyway this chapter is the last chapter and it's short because it's the last and I couldn't think of much for it. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls it all belongs to Alex Hirsch! So please ENJOY the last chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"AHHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed as he sat up straight as fast as he could while trying to catch his breath back; he looked around and smile.

"Dip you okay?" Mabel asked with worry as she looked at her brother along with Stan, Wendy, and Soos.

"Yeah it's just that I had the weirdest and creepiest dream ever!" Dipper exclaimed as he looked at everyone with a frown.

"What happened?" Wendy asked as she sat down next to Dipper on the living room chair.

"Well the shack was haunted by a ghost that looked like Stan. Robbie was killed. We were all separated and then we found one another. The Summerween Trickster attacked us; and then we all got trapped inside the shack." Dipper explained as everyone looked at him.

"Gee thanks for that; now I know how much you hate me." Robbie said as he snickered and laughed.

"Man it was creepy." Dipper said as he shivered at the memory of the dream. "I thought we were all going to die." Dipper explained with a frown.

"Well good thing it was a dream; besides Halloween's over so you can forget about that dream now." Stan said with a look.

"How was the rest of your guys Halloween?" Dipper asked with wonder and a smile.

"Good until you screamed in my ear you big DOOF!" Mabel shouted the last word in Dipper's ear and he covered it.

"Ow!" Dipper exclaimed with a frown. "Okay; okay; sorry; not my fault I had the nightmare." Dipper said as he rubbed his ear.

"Wait you said a ghost looked like Stan?" Wendy asked as everyone went quiet and looked at her. "AHAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY!" Wendy laughed.

"Oh come on!" Dipper cried as everyone laughed and continued to eat some of the candy they had.

"Oh shut up Wendy!" Stan called as he tossed some candy at her and it hit her in the head; she continued to laugh anyway.

"Well at least we still have candy; thanks for trick-o-treating with me this Halloween bro-bro." Mabel said with a smile.

"No problem." Dipper said with a smile. "I'm just glad the nightmare is over." Dipper said with a look.

"Has anyone seen Waddles?" Mabel asked with wonder as she looked around.

"Yeah the ghooost got him!" Robbie said as he moved his hands around to imitate a ghost and he laughed.

"Shut up man." Wendy said as she punched Robbie in the arm.

"Oink; oink!" Waddles snorted behind Dipper making him jump; scream; and fall off the couch.

"AHAHAHA HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Mabel yelled as everyone laughed; Dipper sat on the ground catching his breath; he just smiled.

* * *

**A/N - The End! Thanks for reading this story you guys are AMAZING! Didn't think of it to be a dream hu? MUAHAHAHAH! Anyway please do not forget to REVIEW and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)**


End file.
